1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera shaking detection apparatus and, more particularly, to a camera shaking detection apparatus for detecting occurrence of camera shaking during photography with a camera. For example, the present invention relates to a camera shaking detection apparatus for detecting camera shaking by utilizing part of a face of a user, such as eyeball position detection of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional camera shaking detection apparatuses used in cameras are an apparatus using an AF (auto-focus) sensor, as described in Published Examined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 57-482 and 62-27685, an apparatus using an acceleration sensor, as described in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Nos. 52-147423 and 62-47012, and an apparatus using an angular velocity sensor, as described in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 61-150580.
In camera shaking detection using the AF sensor, a difference between image signals at two moments is obtained, and camera shaking is detected on the basis of this difference.
In camera shaking detection using the acceleration sensor, movement information such as rotation caused by camera shaking of a user who supports a camera is detected.
The apparatuses using the AF sensor, the acceleration sensor, and the angular velocity sensor have the following problems.
i) In the apparatus using the AF sensor for detecting an image error, the camera shaking adversely affects photography when the shutter speed is low (i.e., an object is dark). In this case, the integration time of the sensor is prolonged, and the response speed cannot cope with an actual detection speed.
In this apparatus, an object having a low contrast cannot be detected.
This apparatus cannot detect camera shaking in a TTL (through the lens) AF camera because a mirror is up in a shutter open state. In addition, processing is complicated.
ii) In the detection apparatus using the acceleration sensor, camera shaking generally has a low frequency, but the acceleration sensor cannot detect this low-frequency shaking.
In a sensor of this type, the sensor output is low, and noise tends to be superposed on the sensor signal. The sensor itself is expensive, and the system is complicated.